


To Top Gear

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Top Gear

It was the end of the series, a short few weeks this time ‘round, but never the less, it was the end for a few months. Though James would be leaving with Jeremy in a few days to head to Australia to do Top Gear Live, tonight was a night to spend one last time together, the three of them, before going their separate ways.

Richard returned with three cold mugs in his hands, barely making it to the table that they were standing around. “To Top Gear,” he said with a loud voice as he picked up his mug.


End file.
